Winx Club - Episode 620/Script
Stella's Big Party Intro/Recap Narrator: In order to get her crown back, Stella chased Darcy into the Legendarium World where she found herself stuck in a mysterious labyrinth. In the labyrinth, Darcy takes on the identity of the evil Ariadne. Darcy's increased Legendarium powers will make it very difficult for Stella to find her way out. Scene: The Labyrinth of the Minotaur *Minotaur roars. Stella gasps.* Darcy: Oh, little Miss Queen-to-be. Looks like someone else wants your crown. *Minotaur bellowing. Stella gasps and growls. Minotaur roaring and stomping.* Stella: Bright Star! *She attacks the Minotaur but the Minotaur uses its horns to reflect the attack.* Stella: Huh? Huh? *The spell hits her back.* Stella: *grunts* Those horns! *Minotaur stomping and huffing. Stella gasps and growls. Stella and the Minotaur jumps opposite directions. Stella grunts and growls. Minotaur snorting and bellows.* Stella: Solar Flow! *Darcy gasps and groans. And she released the crown. Stella catches the crown and she grunts.* Darcy: Huh? *growls* Stella: Now that's more like it. And, as for you, you over-sized bull... *Minotaur snarling.* Stella: You chose the wrong queen to mess with! *She attacks the Minotaur and it disappears. Minotaur roaring and pounds fists.* Stella: Seriously, is that all you got? Darcy: Oh, you ain't seen nothin' yet. *nasty laughter* Stella: There's no sense hiding. I will find you. Darcy: Don't forget, Queenie, if you linger too long, you'll be stuck in the Legendarium World forever! *Laughter echoing. Stella gasps.* Darcy: Catch me, if you can. Stella: I've got you now. *Darcy disappears.* Stella: *gasps* Darcy 1 and 2: *laughing* Darcy: Cat got your tongue? *Stella gasps.* Darcy 1: Good luck gettin' outta this maze. Darcy 2: Bye-bye, fairy. *laughs* *Both Darcies goes to different ways.* Stella: Oh... Huh? what? Which way do I go? If only I had the Winx by my side. I was so cruel to them. What was I thinking? *gasps* *Eldora appears.* Eldora: Oh, I knew you'd come to your senses. Stella: Fairy Godmother! Eldora: Even when things feel twisted, you can always unravel the knot. *A ball of thread appears.* Stella: Come again? Eldora: It's a simple metaphor, my dear. Take this ball of yarn. Stella: Got it. Now what? Eldora: Just follow the thread, Stella. Stella: Thank you, Fairy Godmother. Eldora: You can do it! Stella: Oh, I get it. Unravel the knots. *Stella manage to come out from the labyrinth.* Stella: Whew, what a relief. I made it! *laughing* *She snaps her fingers.* Scene: The Palace of Solaria Bloom: You may have been invited here, but you have overstayed your welcome. Witch 1: Aw, but we're having so much fun. *She attacks the Winx but the Winx dodges it.* Witch 2: Rise and shine. *Musa gasping. Witch 2 makes a nasty laughter.* Witch 2: I could do this for hours. Witch 1: Get ready for it, Winx! *grunt of effort* *Daphne gasps and growls.* Daphne: That's enough! *grunt of effort* *She attacks a witch. Witch 2 grunts. Musa and Tecna grunts and break free from the barrier.* Musa: Maybe Solaria should rethink the whole Queen for a Day tradition. Daphne: If only those guards could actually help us. *The guards gasp and dodges the attack.* Aisha: Morphix Mega Net! *She a net made out of Morphix and trap the witches. Lazuli and Witch 3 gasp and gasping.* Bloom: It's time to give up, witches. You're not gonna win this one. *The Winx all attack together.* Witch 3: This isn't over, Winx. *She creates a black vortex and they disappear.* Bloom: What was that? Musa: Looks like a disappearing act to me. Flora: They're gone. Bloom: Hold tight, Your Majesties. *She removes the shield.* Radius: You've done it, Winx. Thank you. Bloom: Now let's try to find Queen Stella. Scene: Stella's Room Amore: Easy does it, Brandon. Cara: I can help. *She try to help Brandon up but she can't.* Cara: Maybe not. *Brandon groans.* Amore: Hey, everyone, look. Brandon: Huh? *Stella appears.* Stella: Brandon. *laughs* *She hugs Brandon.* Stella: Oh, Brandon, I'm so totally over the top, sorry. Brandon: Wait, Stella. You were completely out of line all day today. Stella: That wasn't me. It was the mirror. Brandon: It was you, Stella, and I have to be quite honest with you, I'm not sure I like the kind of person you've become. Stella: Brandon... I am... Brandon: This isn't something you can just "Queen" your way out of. *Stella gasps. Brandon leaves.* Stella: Huh? What? Brandon! I... I don't even wanna be queen. Scene: Outside Stella's Room Bloom: Sounds like she's in there. Daphne: Let me check. *gasps* *Brandon comes out from the room.* Bloom: Brandon, what's going on? Brandon: I think you should ask Her Royal Highness. Scene: Stella's Room Stella: He was so upset. Musa: Just give Brandon some time, Stella. Stella: So, I take it my parents are upset with me, too. Aisha: Something like that. *Tecna scans the mirror using her phone.* Tecna: They'll understand. There are clear traces of sorcery here. Stella: Being a queen is so much harder that I thought. Bloom: I think the secret is to treat everyone as your equal. Stella: I've got to find a way to make it up to them... especially, Brandon. I was so awful to him. Bloom: Don't worry, Stella. We'll help you. Amore: Count us in, too. Stella: Thanks, Winx. You guys mean the world to me. And so does Brandon. Amore: We've got this. Musa: All we need are some fresh moves. Stella: Huh? Whoa! Flora: A pretty spring aroma. *She snaps her fingers and petals starts to falling down.* Tecna: The right lighting. *She snaps her fingers and the room becomes dark and suddenly a spotlight appears.* Stella: Ahhh... Oh... *laughs* Bloom: And a apology straight from the heart. *She creates a heart.* Stella: Let's do this right and make it a big party. Not just for Brandon, but for the whole Royal Court. Bloom: I'll take care of the food. Scene: Solaria's Kitchen *The Fairy Moments song is played.* Bloom: It's going to be perfect, Stella. *End of Fairy Moments song. Bloom takes a cupcake and eat it.* Bloom: Mmm, tasty... but maybe make them a little bigger. Cara: Of course, my legendary batter growing spell. *She uses her magic to make the cupcakes bigger but it explodes. The Winx gasp.* Cara: Yikes. Aisha: Brrr! Musa: Ahhh! Cara: They don't call it legendary for nothing. *Piff takes off the dough from Tecna's hair and accidentally threw it on Bloom's face. Scene: Cloud Tower *Darcy arrives.* Icy: Well, look who it is. The Goddess Ariadne returns. Stormy: Good job, sister. Way to ruin our plan. Darcy: It's not over yet. Stella is still technically Queen. Selina: Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's attack again. Now's the time to do it... while they play around in the kitchen. Trix, I've got this. Scene: Solaria's Kitchen *Bloom and Aisha spins the dough.* Aisha: The sauce is almost ready. Bloom: Here comes the dough and some fresh-cut veggies. *Aisha puts the sauce while Bloom puts the veggies.* Stella: You girls have been amazing. How do I even begin to thank you? Bloom: You can start by giving us a hand. *She changes Stella's outfit.* Stella: You got it, Bloom. *gasps and laughs* *Bloom pulls Stella and she hits Aisha which got her face in pizza sauce.* Aisha: Oh, Stella, didn't you learn not to run in the kitchen. Stella: Um, sorry. Bloom: All right, to make a good pizza base... *She twirls the dough.* Stella: I'm following. Oh *Stella hand slips and her face falls into the flour.* Aisha: Okay, maybe someone is a bit too excited. *Bloom laughs.* Flora: Shhhh. Musa and Tecna: Huh? Flora: Oh, hello. Please come in. Radius: What is going on in here? *Stella is rolling the dough.* Stella: Keep going, Stella. You're doing great. Radius: Uh? Huh? Stella: *groaning* Bloom: Who said a Queen can't get her hands dirty? Radius: Uh. Heh. Scene: The Palace of Solaria Lockette: Ooh, I just love throwing a party. Cherie, did you make the lemonade? Cherie: Yup! Here it is. *Cara help Cherie to put down the lemonade.* Cara: Let me help. Hmph. *Cherie fall down along with lemonade.* Cherie: Oh! Ahhh! I'm fine. Musa: Wow, this looks really great. Chatta: Not until all the guest have arrived. Bloom: All we need is one minute. Brandon: I already told you... I have no desire to see Stella right now. Huh? Whoa! Bloom: Now aren't you glad you came? Stella: *claps hands* Welcome. Please, enjoy this dinner as a sign of my gratitude and appreciation for all of you. Lockette: Here you go. *She serves the food and more people their plates.* Lockette: Oh! Cara: Anyone for pizza? *Two people take the pizza.* Cara: Get it while it's hot. *giggles* *Stella holds Brandon hands and pull him over.* Brandon: Stella. Huh? Chatta: Beverage? *Stella grabs a piece of pizza.* Stella: Oh, good, it's still hot. It may not be a romantic dinner for two. But I did make this pizza with my own hands... for you. Brandon: You know, I have to say, It's good to have the old Stella back. Stella: I'm so sorry, Brandon. I was just awful to you. I realize now that we are all royalty at heart. *Brandon does a quiet chuckle.* Stella: And everyone deserves to be treated that way. *Bloom and Musa laughs.* Scene: Cloud Tower Selina: That's it.... I found the perfect entertainment for Stella's party, a rather ravenous guest. Legendarium, Gargantua Greedy Giant, go and feast yourself on that fairy festival and devour everything! *Gargantua comes out from the book and roars.* Scene: The Palace of Solaria Bloom: Hot pizza right out of the oven. Man 1: Aww... Woman 1: Look at that. *Bloom grabs a slice of pizza. Gargantua roaring. Everyone gasp. Gargantua appears.* Man 2: A giant beast, no! *Gargantua roaring.* Woman 2: *gasps* *Footstep thuds. Aisha and Stella gasps.* Brandon: Huh? *Gargantua roaring.* Cara: What is that? *Gargantua eats all the pizzas and he burps.* Brandon: Huh? Stella: Oh! Amore: Oh, dear! *Pixies gasping. Gargantua eats all the food.* Amore: Excuse you! *Footsteps thundering.* Radius: How did such a beast get into my palace? Man 3: Follow me! Woman 3: What is he doing here? *Gargantua continues to eats all the food.* Woman 4: It's after cupcakes. Oh... What does he want? Stella: Guards, protect the guest and my parents. As for that giant... Bloom: Leave it to us. *Daphne's Sirenix Transformation.* Daphne: Daphne, Nymph of Sirenix! *End of Daphne's Sirenix Transformation.* Bloom: Magic Winx, Bloomix! *Bloomix Transformation.* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! *End of Bloomix Transformation.* Brandon: Aha! *Gargantua continues to eats all the food.* Cara: Oh, it's so big. Bloom: Volcanic Attack! *She attacks Gargantua but nothing happen. Gargantua eats the royal rug. A woman screams.* Cara: He's even eating the royal rug. Stella: Everyone, please take cover. Woman 5: We should get out of here now. Brandon: Huh? Ah! I got this! Stella: Ray of Pure Light! *Grunt of effort* *Gargantua roaring.* Stella: How are we not having any effect on him? Bloom: It looks like he's completely resistant to direct attacks. Daphne: Gargantua is a legendary creature whose only goal is to eat whatever is around him. *Gargantua pulls of a wall lamp and Brandon uses his weapon to hold the broken pieces of the wall. Brandon grunts.* Stella: I have got to stop it! Bloom: Take a breath, Stella. We need a plan first. Amore: A perfect party, completely ruined. Cara: And I didn't even get to serve my giant cake. Stella: That's it! Pixies, I got an idea. *Gargantua is taking a piece of wood and he sees Caramel putting on the floor.* Cara: Chocolate. Red Velvet. Butterscotch. Strawberry. Stella: Follow me to all you can eat cupcakes. *Gargantua eats the Cupcakes.* Stella: Come on, there more where that came from. Brandon: The Winx. Trust them. They got this. Luna: *Gasps* Oh. Scene: Solaria's Kitchen *Cara continues to add more cupcakes on the floor.* Tecna: Good job, Pixies. You're almost there. Aisha: Just a few more. Bloom: Get ready. Stella: It's coming. *Gargantua continues to eat the cupcakes and he sees a giant cake.* Stella: Presenting... Bloom: A giant cake to feed your giant appetite. *Bloom licks the cake.* Bloom: Umm... *Gargantua takes the cake and ready to eat it.* Stella: Everybody remember Cara's batter growing spell? *Gargantua throws the cake into its mouth and the Winx cast a spell on it and eats it. Gargantua's belly begins to grow bigger and bigger until his belly explode.* Bloom: Well done, Stella. Stella: I couldn't done it without all of you. I just wish our perfect meal wasn't ruined. Musa: Next time, we should increase party security. Scene: The Palace of Solaria Stella: As my final act as Queen, I want to apologize to everyone. And I want to thank my parents, Brandon, and my friends for their support. *The Winx laughs.* Stella: Mom, Dad, I realize that being a Queen is a serious job which takes patience, humility and a lot of love. Thanks for giving me the chance. *All are cheering and applauding.* Man 1: Wonderful. Woman 1: Beautiful. Man 1: Yay. *Laughing.* Stella: Thank you, Solaria! Luna: *Laughs* Stella: Come on, everyone. Let's go. *She pulls Bloom and Brandon along. All applauding.* Bloom: Oh, Stella, I'm sorry your date with Brandon was ruined. Stella: It's not your fault, the rudest guest ever crashed our party. Brandon: Whoa! Bloom: Stella, I've got an idea. Brandon: Huh? Scene: One of Alfea's Hallway Brandon: So, Bloom never told you what this idea of hers was? Stella: She and the Winx have been up to something. But I don't know what. Brandon: The invitation said to come here. Bloom: Welcome! Stella: Oh, Bloom, this looks wonderful. Flora: Please follow me to your table. Scene: Inside the Pizza Parlor *Aisha is bringing out a pizza from the oven.* Tecna: I analyzed Bloom's best pizzas on the basis of taste, texture, ingredients, and I came up with 156 possible combinations. *Tecna shows Stella and Brandon the 156 possible combinations using her phone.* Stella: Uh, we'll just take the chef's special. Brandon: Thanks, Tecna. Stella: Happy Anniversary, Brandon. Brandon: Happy Anniversary. *Stella giggling. Bloom does a heavy sigh.* Bloom: You know, even after everything that just happened, I can honestly say, I'm starving! Musa: Me, too. Tecna: Let's eat! *The Winx grab a slice of pizza. Brandon and Stella feed each other a slice a pizza.* Brandon and Stella: *Laughing* *And a heart form between them.* Ending Narrator: The Winx are on a search for a way to make Cloud Tower visible again. They travel to Zenith in order to track down the Spectrographic Localizer, a device that could help the fairies discover where the witches are hiding. While on Zenith, Tecna introduces a shy Timmy to her parents. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts